There are two methods for selecting any of plural images (such as windows and icons) displayed on a screen; one is a method using an input device, such as a mouse, that allows selection of any position, and the other is a method using an operation key, such as an arrow key, that indicates a predetermined operation direction. Using the latter method, though a selectable position is limited, operation is easy and an input device is not required. When this method is employed, generally, images are arranged in an operation direction suitable for an operation to be carried out by use of the operation key. For example, if an arrow key is used, images are arranged regularly (in a grid pattern or a line pattern etc.) so that all images can be selected by an operation in one of four directions of right, left, up, and down (or directions other than the four directions).